Gallery
by gilmoregirl9
Summary: Song fic. Takes place during The Real Paul Anka. Things had to be fixed. LIT


Gallery

Disclaimer—As much as I wish I owned GG, I don't. If I did Rory and Jess would have been together. I don't own the song either. The song is Gallery by Mario Vasquez.

Takes place when Rory goes to Philly to see Jess. Some things had to be changed.

_God broke the mold,_

_When he made this one I know_

_She's breathtaking but so much more_

_She walks in the room, your loves closed_

_Making you never want to breathe again_

Jess saw Rory sitting in Truncheon. Although he won't admit it to anyone, he still loves her.

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

Jess knows she has a boyfriend though. The blonde dick at Yale, as he became known to Jess. Another name – the rich brat who gets his father to pay for everything.

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no_

_But she chose to be with him, shorty _

Jess knows he's a cheater. He may be in Philly, but that doesn't mean he doesn't talk to Luke. And Luke is engaged to Lorelai, meaning anything Rory tells Lorelai, Lorelai tells Luke. When Jess asked about Rory, Luke let it slip about Lorelai telling him Logan had cheated on Rory. He also told him she was still with him.

That was a while ago though. He went over to talk to Rory.

JESS: Well, isn't this a day of surprises.

Rory shrugs, smiling. They look at each other.

RORY: I didn't RSVP. Sorry.

JESS: Ah, this isn't an RSVP type thing. Showing up's cool.

RORY: Good thing. So this is Truncheon books.

JESS: Yeah, this is Truncheon.

RORY: I like it. It makes me feel like I instantly want to create something. Give me a pen, give me a brush. She points out Luke, surprised to see him. Luke!

JESS: Yeah, there's a definite "Jess Mariano, this is your life" vibe here today.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on _

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_

_And girl you're just way too fine _

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

Jess hated seeing Rory with him. When he went to give her his book, he knocked some sense into her. He learned from Luke she was back at Yale and she and Lorelai were on good terms. But that was before he'd even found out the jerk cheated on her. He knew the guy was no good. Turns out he was right.

Later that night, after everyone had left, he sees Rory rereading his book.

JESS: You know, you don't have to read it again.

RORY: I know I don't.

JESS: There are so many things I would change in it.

RORY: Like what?

JESS: I'd - keep the back cover. Everything else goes.

RORY: You know why I love your book?

JESS: Why?

RORY: It doesn't remind me of anything. It's not a rip-off, it's just you.

JESS: High praise, Miss Yale Editor.

RORY: Yeah, well, I don't get to write as much as I would like. I'm mostly assigning and motivating, hand-holding and re-writing.

JESS: Yeah, and you love it. Every minute of it. Come on, tell me you don't.

RORY: I do. I do love it. It's exciting.

JESS: You look happier than when I saw you last.

_Because I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

RORY: I am.

JESS: So... you fixed everything?

RORY: Yeah. Everything's fixed.

JESS: I'm glad you're here.

RORY: Yeah, me too.

He leans in and kisses her. He reaches out to pull her closer, but she breaks away.

JESS: What?

RORY gets up: I'm sorry.

JESS: About what?

RORY: Uh, about coming here like this. I just got the flyer, and, I don't know, I

just wanted to see your place, but then - this. It's not fair to you, I'm such a jerk.

JESS: I don't know what you're talking about.

RORY: I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me.

JESS acting surprised like he hadn't known already: Who? Who cheated on you? That - guy?

She nods sadly. He covers his face with his hand.

_She's so confused_

_She knows she deserves more_

_Someone who will love and adore_

_But his money's hard to ignore_

_She really doesn't know what to do_

_Girl it's just a matter of time_

_Before he finds another more fine_

_After he's done dulling your shine_

_You're out the door and he's through with you_

JESS: You're still with him.

RORY: Yeah.

JESS: I thought everything was fixed. Why are you still with him?

RORY: Everything but him was fixed. I don't know what to do anymore. I honestly don't! Getting very upset

JESS: I hate this! You know he isn't the one for you. He changed you more than I thought anyone could.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on, _

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_

_And girl you're just way too fine _

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

RORY: I don't know anymore. I thought I was in love with him, but I think I was in love with the idea of being in love because...

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

JESS: Because what? Please explain this to me Ror! What is going on? You came here alone. To Philadelphia.

RORY: He was out of town. And I just couldn't take it anymore. He is always gone. And even when he is with just me, he's drunk!

_You're a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

_He don't see you like i do_

_Beautiful not just for show_

_Time that someone let you know_

JESS: You don't deserve what he's putting you through. He doesn't deserve YOU!

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

RORY quietly: You're right.

JESS: What?

RORY a little louder: You're right.

JESS: So what are you going to do about it Ror? I can't stand seeing you like this anymore.

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

_In his gallery_

RORY: I'm going to break up with him.

JESS: Good for you.

RORY: And thank you. For everything.

JESS: You're welcome. I'll always love you Ror. Just so you know. Even if you don't love me.

RORY: I never got over you, I don't think. I'm still in love with you.

They both just smile, knowing that now everything is fixed.


End file.
